Souls and Dreams without End
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Una nueva aventura, los viejos amigos se reunen nuevamente... pero una nueva fuerza maligna a aparecido. Historia de lo que pasa despues del final de Tales of Symphonia... en mi version cxl,rxkx?, gxp, sxz
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!! mi molestando otra vez!!! XD bueno esta vez con un fic de Tales of Symphonia, espero les guste, segun yo, este fic es como a mi cabeza se le vino las ideas de como termina esta historia, aunque sacaran los OVAS, estos seran del juego, espero con ansias el 8 de junio __TT-TT y emm no se talvez otro final, ok aqui les va la historia!!_

_ACLARO!!: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ((si fuera asi Kratos seria mio XD)) Y...!! ESTA VERSION ES LA VERSION DONDE MUERE ZELOS! NO DONDE SE QUEDA VIVO MUAHAHAHA EJEM... pero si sale no se preocupen fanaticas/os de Zelos!!... ejem... continuemos_ n.nU

.- Kratos mio! - Hablando... XD

¨_ Kratos es mio!!!¨_ pensamientos

CAP. 1 UN NUEVO VIAJE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado 1 año desde que Lloyd y sus amigos y grandes compañeros, derrotaron a Mithos, Sylvarant y Tethe´alla se salvaron gracias a que el Gran Arbol Karthran fue restaurado y sigue en pie, este arbol, se le conoce entre los viajeros como ¨ Arbol Wilder Zelos ¨ en honor a su amigo que murio para ayudar a Colette... Y que paso con los heroes de ambos mundos?

Raine y Genis han buscado este tiempo un lugar en donde los mitad-elfos sean aceptados, Sheena, en Mizuho junto con Orochi, entrena a nuevos niños que desean ser ninjas como su futura lider Sheena, Regal como el presidente de su empresa restauro su nombre y Presea le ayuda en lo que puede y todos los dias visitan a Alicia, su hermana menor.

Colette y Lloyd viven de nuevo en Iselia, donde despued de los quehaceres Lloyd visita la tumba de su madre, la cual tiene la espada de Kratos.

.-Madre, he vuelto otra vez- Dijo muy alegre Lloyd

.- Se nota que quieres mucho a tu madre Lloyd n.n

.- Asi es Colette, y estoy feliz de haber vengado su merte... Kvar...

.- ¨ _Pero si fue Kratos_...¨

.- Bueno Colette yo me voy a dormir, ya es tarde!

.- Tienes razon Lloyd... buenas noches - la chica se volteo para marcharse- aaahhh!!!

.- Colette estas bien?! - Lloyd se agacho para ayudar a su amiga la cual se cayo

.- Eh.. si ehehe... lo siento, no te preocupes estoy bien- Colette se levanto y despues de cruzar el pequeño puente de madera, volteo a ver a Lloyd y se despidio de el con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Lloyd la despidio igual y entro a su casa.

Ya en su cama...

.- Ha pasado un poco mas de un año desde que supe la verdad hacerca de la muerte de mi madre... de mi padre... y... mañana se cumple un año desde que se fue Kratos... Padre... - Y con ese pensamiento el chico cayo dormido.

Mientras que en la tumba de Anna aparece una sombra...

Al dia siguiente...

.- Urgghhhh que bien dormi!! n.n!!- Lloyd bajo las escaleras donde Dirk lo esperaba con el desayuno.

.- Oh buenos dias Lloyd!

.- Buenos dias pa! wow todo eso es para mi!! a comer!!!- sentandose y llevando el primer bocado a su boca

.- Que comelon Lloyd

.- Ge diges?- ( nuevo idioma Lloyd con la boca llena XD)

.- Eh... anda... o.oU

.- Buenos dias!! puedo pasar?

.- Claro Colette, pasa!- Dirk abrio la puerta al reconocer la voz de cierta chica rubia

.- Gola Golet!

.- Eh.. hola Lloyd, por cierto, quitaste la espada de Kratos?

.- Eh?- se comio loq ue tenia en la boca- no porque?

.- Ah.. es que... la espada no esta...

.- QUE?! COMO QUE NO ESTA?!!!- Salio corriendo hacia la tumba de su madre para comprobar, que la espada no estaba.- no puedo creerlo malditos ladrones!!

.-calma Lloyd, que tal si vamos a buscar al ladron de la espada?

.- Buena idea Colette!!

.- Asi que empezaran un nuevo viaje...- Dirk se acerco a Lloyd y a Colette

.- Asi es Dirk, buscaremos al ladron de la espada de Kratos!!- Colette dio un brinquito aparentemente contenta

.- Ya veo, entonces tengan cuidado

.- Gracias pa!, bien por donde empezamos Colette?

.- Que tal por Iselia? Debieron aver virsto algo?

.- Tienes razon! bien a Iselia!

Ya en Iselia...

.- Lloyd! Colette! como estan?!

.- Chocolat! hola!- contesto alegre la rubia

.- Chocolat, de casualidad has visto a alguien con una espada?

.- Pues... al unico que veo con espada es a ti Lloyd!

.- Oh.. tienes razon... o.oU

.- Pero si vi a alguien pasar muy rapido en la madrugada, era una luz mejor dicho, y se dirigio a la direccion de Sylvarant Base

.- Sylvarant Base? - dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

.- Si, por lo menos eso parecia, o talvez fue a sus alrrededores

.- Bien Colette, ya sabemos a donde ir, que tal si ya nos vamos?

.- Oye Lloyd tan importante es esa espada?

.- Si Chocolat.. esa espada es de...

.- De su padre- Contesto la ojiazul

Despues de una platica mas Lloyd y Colette decidieron empezar su viaje, pero en el camino encontraron a Noshie ((adoro a ese animalito... perro vdd Lloyd XD)) y continuaron su viaje por el desierto.

.- Oye tu!- Dijo un extraño hombre a Lloyd, al parecer un bandido

.- Eh? yo? que quieren? - contesto Lloyd sin darle mucha importancia

.- Danos todo tu Gald!- contesto otro hombre

.- Y porque debo de hacerlo?

.- Porque si no nos lo das por las buenas sera por las malas!- contesto al parecer el lider de l grupo((... bueno trio)) mientras que el primero le pego a Lloyd.

.- Ahh!

.- Lloyd!- grito la chica rubia

.- Estabien yo queria hacer esto de manera pacifica!- grito Lloyd levantandose

.- Que haras, pegarnos con tu espadita de madera? jajajajaja- dijo el segundo ladron- bandido ((nee como le quieran decir jiji))

.- Oh pero que rubia tan linda tenemos aqui.. te llevaremos con nosotros- dijo el lider tomando el brazo de Colette

.- Ahh!! sueltame!!!

.- Alejate de ella no te le acerques!- Lloyd saco su espada - la Angel´s Tear - soltando a Colette del tipo y poniendola detras de el para protegerla

.- oooww hay amor amor!!! jajajaja- los 3 bandidos empezaron a reir

.- Grrr!! ((no no es de perro es de enojo eh!))

.- Fire ball!! (( lo siento no me gustaria ponerlo en español asi que los pondre en ingles los conceptos jji))

.- Argh!!- se quejo el bandido que agarro a Colette- quien diablos hizo eso!!

.- No te metas con mis amigos!!

.- Esa voz es de...!!- Colette volteo contenta

.- Genis!!!- dijo contento Lloyd

.- Lloyd, Colette estan bien? - Genis se veia un poco mas grande, aunque seguia con su apariencia de niño inocente

.- Como estas amigo!!

.- Dejen eso para despues!!

.- Esa voz es de .. la profesora Sage!! - Raine llego y se puso al lado de Genis, el cual aun tenia su Kendama en la mano

.- Lloyd, Colette, rapido, hay que irnos de aqui!

.- Pero antes...- Dijo Genis- Spread!!! - Una ilera de agua aparecio debajo de los bandidos, mojandolos y elevandolos un poco por los aires

.- auuu...- los tres bandidos se encontraban tirados en el piso, quejandose del dolor (( ai que mala soy muahahaha, no manchen, si pudieron contra Mithos no pueden contra 3 simples bandidos)) Mas tarde ya ¨ a salvo ¨

.- Genis, Profesora, que hacen aqui? crei que seguian en su busqueda?

.- Lloud, no les hemos dado las gracias por ayudarnos...

.- Es normal de Lloyd...

.- Al parecer no nos queria ver Raine...

.- No! no quise decir eso Genis!!- grito Lloyd

.- Bueno, y que hacian fuera de Iselia? aun no recolectan todos los exspheres del lugar?

.- Si, por lo menos los que nosotros sabemos profesora, ademas, estamos buscando al ladron de la espada de Kratos- Dijo Colette algo seria (( wow! seria!! O.O))

.- K-kratos?? su espada? la robaron? como es posible?- Dijo Raine algo impresionada

.- Si, ocurrio esta mañana, nos dijeron que una luz aparecio y se dirigio a Sylvarant Base

.- Ya veo... bueno nos retiramos...

.- Pero... Profesora Sage!! - Lloyd se levanto de su lugar- Por que mejor... digo, si quieren nos acompañan en nuestra busqueda?

.- En su busqueda? pero Lloyd...

El chico interrumpio- Dwawen Vow # 5 " trabajando unidos para un mejor mundo pacifico"

.- No esos Dwawen vows otra vez... bueno a mi si me convencieron tu que dices Raine?- Pregunto Genis a su hermana mayor

.- Ah.. esta bien, solo por que es sobre Kr---... es decir, porque vas tu Genis

.- Si!! una nueva aventura todos juntos otra vez! - Colette empezo a saltar de alegria

.- Muy bien pongamonos en marcha- dijo muy entusiasta Lloyd, una vez avanzando Lloyd se acerco a Genis- Genis...

.- Si Lloyd?

.- Gracias

.- No hay que darlas Lloyd, para eso son los amigos

.- Si, pero aun asi gracias

Despues de todo esto, decidieron pasar la noche en Triet puesto que estaba anocheciendo, para a primera hora continuar su busqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

waaaaaaaaaaaaa termine jiji bueno como les parece? espero les guste TT-TT apenas comienza y creo que fue algo aburrido, pero ya veran lo que sigue muahahaha volveran a salir personjaes que estan K.O. XD bueno bueno, si queiren saber Reviews!! jiji diganme si les gusto o no por fas me levantaran el animo !!

Atte.

**Chica-anime4ever**


	2. Viejos Amigos

_ACLARO!!: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ((si fuera asi Kratos seria mio XD)) Y...!! ESTA VERSION ES LA VERSION DONDE MUERE ZELOS! NO DONDE SE QUEDA VIVO MUAHAHAHA EJEM... pero si sale no se preocupen fanaticas/os de Zelos!!... ejem... continuemos_ n.nU

.- Kratos mio! - Hablando... XD

¨_ Kratos es mio!!!¨_ pensamientos

CAP. 2 VIEJOS AMIGOS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dwawen Vow # 5 " trabajando unidos para un mejor mundo pacifico"_

_.- No esos Dwawen vows otra vez... bueno a mi si me convencieron tu que dices Raine?- Pregunto Genis a su hermana mayor_

_.- Ah.. esta bien, solo por que es sobre Kr---... es decir, porque vas tu Genis_

_.- Si!! una nueva aventura todos juntos otra vez! - Colette empezo a saltar de alegria_

_.- Muy bien pongamonos en marcha- dijo muy entusiasta Lloyd, una vez avanzando Lloyd se acerco a Genis- Genis..._

_.- Si Lloyd?_

_.- Gracias_

_.- No hay que darlas Lloyd, para eso son los amigos_

_.- Si, pero aun asi gracias_

_Despues de todo esto, decidieron pasar la noche en Triet puesto que estaba anocheciendo, para a primera hora continuar su busqueda._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd seguia acostado en su cama, no durmio bien respecto a su pequeñito problema, La espada de su padre habia sido robada y el ni cuenta se dio, suspiro nuevamente, se acomodo en su cama para tratar de dormir un poco. Mientras que el sol salia y Lloyd por fin pudo conciliar el sueño

- Me pregunto porque habran robado la espada de Kratos?

- Si... a mi tambien me intriga- contesto Genis

- Si.. quisiera saber que paso exactamente Colette?

-Bueno profesora... solo... desaparecio de un dia para otro... ayer

- Ayer...? espera...! ayer se cumple un año desde que se fue Kratos!

- Y.. eso que tiene que ver Raine?

- Ah ya se!- dijo la rubia- que tal si kratos regreso por su espada? n.n - hubo un silencio

- no lo creo Colette...- contesto Genis

- Pero porque no?? puede haber una posibilidad!!

- Ella tiene razon, puede que haya sido eso pero.. la pregunta ahora es porque y para que?-Los jovenes guardaron silencio, en eso llego Lloyd

- Lamento llegar tarde!!! me quede dormido! bueno es hora de marcharnos! tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!!- Lloyd no dejo ni siquiera hablar a los demas cuando ya estaba corriendo a la salida de Triet

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-2horas mas tarde/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-wow esto me trae tantos recuerdos...- el grupo se empezo a reunir en la puerta de Sylvarant Base, dejando ver a dos guardias que salieron rapidamente

-Oigan ustedes!! que hacen aqui!- pregunto el guardia de la derecha

- Pues.. venimos a ver a Yuan- contesto Colette

- Conocen a Yuan?- pregunto el otro guardia

- Por supuesto- Dijo Raine- Nos conocimos hace un año durante el viaje de la Regeneracion del Mundo

- Uh!!- los guardias se vieron- Acaso uno de ustedes es Lloyd Irving?

- Eh.. yo soy por que?- Dijo sorprendido

- Pasa... Yuan te esta esperando...- El grupo se miro algo extrañado, pero siguieron a los guardias. Cuando entraros observaron su alrededor, la base no habia cambiado en nada, asi que siguieron a los guardias por el laberinto (( para mi lo fue la primera vez que entre alli ¬.¬)) - Entren, Yuan esta aqui- Lloyd y compañia entraron a la habitacion, en donde vieron a Yuan de espaldas atras de su escritorio

- Yuan...- dijo Colette- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo con una sonrisa

- Si... creo que tienes razon... Colette- Yuan volte a verlos, tenia el mismo aspecto de hace un año, puesto que los angeles no pueden envejecer- Hace tiempo...- Yuan vio a los precentes- Supongo que vienen por algo?

- Pues... nos dijeron que nos esperabas...- se adelanto Lloyd

- Oh eso...- Yuan se sento- eso... bueno, esperaba que vinieran, si, pero no sabia que tan pronto- Yuan se recargo en el escritorio, las manos enfrente de el haciendo un aire algo misterioso-como veran algo no esta bien aqui y...

- Si si Yuan, no nos vengas con sermones!- dijo impaciente Lloyd- lo que sea dilo rapido que tenemos asuntos pendientes!!!- Yuan lo vio con calma

- Cual es tu asunto pendiente?

- HAN ROBADO LA ESPADA DE KRATOS!!!- Yuan se impresiono por como Lloyd contest- Robaron la espada de.. Kratos?

- Si!! no escuchaste?!

- Lloyd calmate- Colette puso una mano en su hombro y Lloyd la vio

-lo.. siento...

- Si.. debo imaginar tu ira... y si es por lo que pienso, no fui yo.. para que quiero su espada? yo tengo la mia y no necesito ninguna... bueno en fin.. los llame porque necesito que regresen a Tethe´alla- los chicos se vieron entre si- como me oyeron, todo esta listo para que vayan...

- P-pero!!! tengo que buscar al ladron y...

- Lloyd, las respuestas las encontraras alla...

- P-pero...!!!

- Lloyd vamos! sera divbertido, podremos ver de nuevo a nuestros amigos!!!- Contesto muy contenta Colette- podremos ver a Sheena, Regal, y a Presea tambien!- Genis dio un respingo viendo hacia abajo y un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas

- argh... esta bien, ya sueltame Colette o.oU- Lloyd y los demas se dirigeron denuevo a la habitacion donde ya los esperaban 4 Rheairds.

- Al aprecer ya lo tenian todo bien preparado...- Raine vio a Yuan- Entonces es algo grave?

- No.. al aprecer no, pero puede que sea peor despues...- Raine vio el rostro de Yuan, el cual se veia algo cansado y con algunas cicatrices que solo se podian notar si lo veian fijamente- Bien, estan listos?- viendo como todos estaban en su respectivo ¨vehiculo¨- bien- Yuan se separo del grupo y se fue a unas maquinas, -recuerden el procedimiento, vayan.. con cuidado- Dicho esto las maquinas empezaron a trabajar, haciendo que el grupo desapareciara despues de unos momentos a haber cruzado la frontera de Sylvarant y Tethe´alla.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Wha!!!! extrañaba esto!!!- Dijo contenta la rubia- CRAC!

- Eh.. eso no me gusto...- Genis vio los Rheairds

-Oh no... otra vez se quedaron sin combustible?!- grito Lloyd-

- No es combustible Lloyd recuerda que Shena dijo que era...

-Nos vamos a estrellaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!!!

Todos gritaron al ver que ninguno funcionaba como debia, y que iban directo a un bosque, Lloyd se aferro a su asiento, Raine estaba medio asustada y Genis tambien, en cambio, Colette tenia una gran sonrisa y riendose como si fuera una atraccion... (( ya me los imagino XD)) Despues de unos instantes y de que todos se recuperaron de la caida, vieron que dejaron un hoyo en donde ellos cayeron.

-Wow.. creo que fue un gran impacto...- Dijo Lloyd sobandose la cabeza

- Quietos alli!!! - todos obedecieron, y vieron como unas personas aparecieron de la nada rodeandolos- que hacen aqui!!!- Lloyd volteo

- S-Sheena?!- la persona al frente se quito su mascara, dejando ver el rostro de Sheena

-Lloyd?! p-pero!! c-como? ... esperen no ataquen!- los ninjas dejaron su posicion de ataque

- Sheena cuanto tiempo sin verte!!!- Colette se levanto y la saludo, Raine y Genis tambien se levantaron

- Wow... perdon por no reconocerlos, esta mascara distorsiona lo que veo- dijo algo apenada

- Veo que ya eres lider de Mizuho Sheena...- comento Raine

- Asi es, Sheena ya ocupo el lugar del antiguo Chief, su abuelo- Contesto un hombre con el traje azul

- Orochi!!- grito la rubia, Genis lo vio

- Hola, es un honor que recuerden mi nombre

- Y como no olvidarlo, nos ayudaste en el viaje- contesto esta vez Genis

- Bueno, dejaremos eso para despues, primero hay que regresar a la aldea que les parece?- Sheena les sonrio de manera dulce y Lloyd se sorprendio al verla asi

/././././././././En la aldea/./././././././

- Y diganme que han hecho todo este tiempo?- pregunto Sheena ya con su habitual ropa morada con rosa y en una choza tomando el te

- Bueno, yo me encarge de todos los exspheres, junto con Colette- dijo Lloyd

- Genis y yo hemos buscado en ambos mundos un lugar donde los mitad-elfos sean aceptados

- Saben que aqui siemrpe lo seran Raine- dijo Sheena

- lo se Sheena.. pero no en todo Tethe´alla o Sylvarant piensa lo mismo que tu... bueno que hay de ti Sheena?

- En fin, como veran, la aldea ha prosperado mucho, ahora hay nuevos integrantes en el equipo de ninjas... y hay varios niños que estan en entrenamiento, y ya tenemos una buena relacion con Meltokio.. a comparacion de como era antes... despues de lo de... - Sheena guardo silencio, al igual que todos los presentes- Bueno- dijo levantando su mirada y con una sonrisa falsa, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto- que hacen por aqui en Tethe´alla?

- Bueno- dijo Genis- robaron la espada de Kratos... y hemos venido aqui a buscar la razon, aparte que Yuan dijo que algo pasaba aqui

- Oh.. es verdad- dijo Orochi- Hace como unos 3 meses, emepezaron a haber ciertas... cosas raras... he sabido de unas personas que dicen tener ciertos poderes que la Diosa les dio, pero no se han confirmado, y otros comportamientos raros en otras cuantas mas, y una rebelion, aun no se sabe quien es su lider.

- A eso debia referirse Yuan...- contesto Raine por el grupo- de seguro es eso...

- Bueno y nomas vinieron a eso... y no a saludarnos? - dijo sarcasticastica Sheena-

- No, no Sheena nada de eso!!- Dijo Colette algo alterada pro al situacion

- Ah Colette no has cambado en nada, era sarcasmo... s-a-r-c-a-s-m-o

-oh...- Colette bajo la mirada algo apenada

- Bueno- dijo Lloyd- Que te parece Sheena, si nos acompañas a ambas cosas?

- Ambas cosas?- pregunto algo confundida

-Si!- continuo Genis- El de buscar al ladron de la espada y tambien de ir a ver que pasa aqui, con eso de los Poderes de la Diosa y no se que mas, lo que dijo Yuan

- Oh... bueno creo que seria buena idea, pero tendria que avisar a Meltokio, bueno al Rey, hacerca que dejare mi puesto por un tiempo, para ayudar a unos viejos amigos

- No hay ningun problema con ello Sheena?

- Claro que no Raine, solo aviso y ya

- Y la aldea?

- um... Bueno, Orochi se puede hacer cargo, no es asi?- dijo con una sonrisa y viendo a su amigo

-H-Hai!! yo me encargare de todo!- Orochi hizo una seña, Sheena nuevamente sonrio

- Ven? nada de que preocuparse!- el gruo sonrio igual

- Bien, sera mejor que nos vayamos!- dijo alegre Lloyd

-Esperen, acaban de llegar, mejor vamos mañana, asi descanzamos todos y hacemos un pequeño convivio o algo

- Sheena tu solo quieres una fiesta...- dijo Orochi con una gotita en su cabeza

- er...- Sheena se sonrojo un poco- no es cierto! ejem! en fin que les parece la --

- Si!!!

-... idea?- Sheena estaba sorprendida pero nuevamente sonrio y se paro- muy bien, empezemos!!

- Sheena hoy andas muy sonriente eh?

-eh.. claro, estoy contenta de que he visto a mis amigos...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-wow!!! nucna habia venido a una convivencia como esta!!!!- Colette ahora con su kimono blanco y azul con adornos dorados corria por todos lados encantada, la noche habia caido en la aldea y muchos adornos de papel y globos adornaban el lugar, sin mencionar las antorchas y los ¨ globos encendidos¨ como le decia Colette.

- Colette no corras o te...!- wooops!! - ...caeras... ((asi falta Colette... -.-U ...)) - Lloyd se dirigio con la chica y se agacho a su altura, el traia puesto un kimono rojo la parte del haori y de pantalon de color negro- Estas bien?

- eheheh...- Colette rio nerviosamente- s-si estoy bien gracias Lloyd- levanto su mirada y encontro la mirada cafe del chico, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara, Lloyd se dio cuenta de la cercania de sus rostros

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!

OK una nota, en ese año que pasaron juntos siguieron como amigos, no llegaron a ser nada mas ok! bueno seguimos con la historia

-----------------------------

Lloyd se sonrojo un poco- C..Co-let-tte...- empezo a hacercarse un poco y lentamente a su amiga, la cual se empezo a poner nerviosa

-¨ _que..me pasa.. porque no...¨_ - Colette dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para ir cerrando un poco sus ojos y acercar su rostro al de Lloyd, y se acercaron tanto que quedaron podian sentir la respiracion del otro y un poco el roze de sus labios

-Oye Lloyd!!!- El chico y Colette abrieron de impacto sus ojos y se separaron lo mas rapido que pudieron- oh... Colette que haces alli tirada! te caiste otra vez?- un chico de cabello plateado y un kimono azul cielo con nubes dibujadas se acercaba, Genis vio a sus amigos, los cuales estaban volteados en direcciones diferentes pero aun como sentados en el piso- Eh.. Colette.. Lloyd?

- Si Genis?- Dijo Loyd volteando un poco, puesto que estaba sonrojado- que pasa?

- Ah... ya van a servir la cena- Vio fijamente a su amigo- um...- Lloyd se puso nervioso

- eh.. q-que t-t-t-anto v-ves Ge-nis?

- Estas sonrojado... um... ¬.¬ um... que estabas haciendo picaron?!- dijo con una sonrisota y viendo a la pareja

- N-nada porque?- esta vez Colette fue la que hablo, volteando con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados- Me cai y Lloyd me estaba ayudando!

- Eso no parecia una ayuda para levantarse- Genias aun tenia su sonrisa, y se alejo del lugar, dejandolos solos.

-eh...- Lloyd se paro y extendio su mano a la rubia- T-te ayudo?

- si, gracias- Colette sonrio y tomo la mano de Lloyd, para despues levantarse, se vieron nuevamente a los ojos fijamente, apra despues sonreir un poco y avanzar a la cena.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-al dia siguiente/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El dia llego nuevamente y los chicos ya se encontraban listos para su visita a Meltokio, se juntaron para desayunar, y en eso, ni Colette ni Lloyd se podian ver a los ojos porque se sonrojaban a mas no poder, al finalizar, se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea para ir a su destino.

-Me pregunto si sera igual Meltokio desde la ultima vez...- pregunto Genis

- Oh pues.. es igual, un pequeño cambio en las estructuras pero no mucho- dijo Sheena, al frente, decidieron aprtir en la amñana para llegar en la tarde a su destino

- Estoy ansiosa por ir! - dijo muy entusiasmada Colette

. Espero que haya nuevos libros hacerca de...!

-Raine.. calamte... aushh!! Raine!!!- su hermana le dio un sape por haberla interrumpido

- Ehehehehe creo que no han cambiado eh? Genis, Raine?- dijo Sheena divertida ante la escena de los hermanos

- Mira.. ya se reunieron aquellos guerreros...- dijo una silueta entre las sombras del camino

- Si... -dijo otra silueta- ahora tenemos que evitar que se reunan con el resto.. y menos con los que...

-Calla!- dijo nuevamente la primer silueta- tenemos prohibido hablar de ello!

- Gomen.. senpai...

- Primero, avisemos al jefe de lo ocurrido- y dicendo esto ambas siluetas desaparecieron, y el grupo no se dio cuenta de ello.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Waaa!!! que cansado estubo el viaje!!!- Dijo Colette

- Que? en serio? te cansaste? yo ni he empezado a sudar- dijo Sheena y el grupo la vio ¬.¬U

- Bueno! es hora de ir con el Rey! - Dijo Colette muy sonriente y fue corriendo por las escaleras para ver al fondo el castillo, pero al momento de terminar las escaleras choco con alguien cayendo al piso- auuushshshshs!! lo siento!! uh??!!!

- Colette no corras o vas a cae...rte... - Lloyd se quedo boquiabierta al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente, Raine, Genis y Sheena llegaron tambien

- Oh.. lo siento linda dama, estas lastimada?- la persona extendio su mano para ayudar a la rubia, cosa que ella le dio su mano para levantarse, aun sorprendida, todos los presentes igual, y Sheena con los ojos en blanco dijo:

- Z-Zelos...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! TERMINE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!!!! que les parecio? bueno dejen reviews!!! y les contesto estos otros:

Luz-fictiongirl: holaass! espero te guste este capitulo, en el que sigue puede que salga tu personaje, asi que dime mas o menos como quieres que sea y si quieres una perejita jejeje espero te haya gustado este Colloyd!!

Zelos69: um.. etto.. creo que me quedo claro que no salio Zelos... bueno espero este cap te guste n.n

y Espero que a los demas que no me dejan reviews no sean malos o creueles y despiadados... jejeje, bueno me despido

Chica-anime 4ever


	3. La Sombra

HOLA HOLA!!! como les va!! bueno yo aqui dando lata!! sii otra vez ya se se hartaran de mi creanme XD bueno bueno, aqui el 3er cap. espero les guste!!!

NOTA: Esta version ya cambiada de donde no salia Zelos... si va a salir como se dieron cuenta los que leyeron el cap. anterior, pero! si papel sera ummm diferente muahahahahaha ya no digo mas lean ustedes!

* * *

Sheena seguia sin habla, Colette lo vio para despues abrazarlo 

-Zelos!!estas vivo que bien!!

-Vivo?-vio a Colette- disculpa bella dama pero siempre lo he estado

-Zelos?- volvio a decir Sheena

-Oye Zelos amigo, que bien-dijo ahora Lloyd

-Um..? y en que puedo ayudarte... er... como te llamas... chusma?

-!!!- todos los presentes abrieron de par en par los ojos

-No.. recuerda a Lloyd?

-Los he visto antes?- dijo sin comprender

-No nos recuerdas? ni a Colette.. ni a Lloyd.. ni a...Sheena?-pregunto Genis

-.No...deberia recordar a unas bellezas como a ellas verdad?- viendo a Sheena de pies a cabeza

-URGHH!!!!- Sheena le dio una bofetada- HABRAS PERDIDO LA MEMORIA PERO SIGUES SIENDO UN PERVERTIDO!!!- Zelos (el cual estaba tirado en el suelo por el golpe) se sobo la mejilla

-Que pasa aqui?- una chica de cabello rubio y ojos semi morados y un vestido lila llego

-Selene..-Zelos se levanto- ehehe...

-Otra vez con tu cosas?- replico la chica algo molesta

-Yo? no no claroque no!

-Y esa mano marcada entonces es...?

- eh...

- lo sabia!- vio a los presentes- y ustedes quienes son?

-Eh.. yo soy Lloyd... Colette, Genis, Raine y Sheena...

- Ya veo- dijo Selene- bueno yo soy Selene Kino

- Ella es mi prometida- dijo al final Zelos el cual se puso a un lado de alla para agarrarla de la cintura

- ...tu...- dijo Genis

-PROMETIDA?!- gritaron Lloyd y Colette, Sheena solo abrio los ojos de par en par sorprendida

- ...Sheena sera...mejor que continuemos nuestra mision

-Si.. Raine..tienes razon...-Sheena camino hacia donde el Rey, mientras que genis la veia algo triste

- ¨_Pobre Sheena¨ _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- _Bien entonces esa sera tu mison ahora- dijo el Rey viendola

-Asi es..-contesto algo desganada

-Supongo que ya sabes lo de Zelos- Dijo Hilda cerca de ella a lo que Sheena solo suspiro y la vio

- Pobre Selene!!! no sabe lo que le espera!!!- y rio tontamente

- En fin-prosiguio el Rey- sera mejor que descancen hoy

-Vayan a mi casa!!!- todos vieron a Zelos, el cual llegaba con ellos- mic asa esta a un lado de..

-Si...sabemos donde vives...- Sheena lo vio

-Oh! entonces si nos conocemos!!!- contesto alegre el ex-elegido, Sheena solocerro sus ojos y paso a un lado suyo, saliendo del lugar, mientras que Selene la observaba- Eh.. dije algo malo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Arg.. no puedo creerlo, yo vi claramente como el desaparecio! como el murio!!! ALLI EN LA TORRE!! como es posible...- Sheena, estaba sentada en las escaleras afuera del palacio, viendo como abajo los niños jugaban algeremente, aunque ya fuese un poco tarde, ya que el sol se estaba ocultando- como es posible que siga vivo...- Sheena oculto su rostro en sus manos y se agacho

- Puedo..sentarme?- Sheena levanto el rostro viendo a Lloyd con una pequeña sonrisa

- Eh.. claro..sientate...- Lloyd se sento a su lado- Y bien? que vamos a hacer exactamente mañana?- dijo tratando de sonar lo ¨ mas normal posible¨ sin exito.

- Sheena... a nadie puedes engañar..

- De que hablas?- dijo volteandose sonriendo- no intento engañar a nadie! enserio!

-Que bueno porque no lo logras- la sonrisa de Sheena desaparecio por completo de su rostro, pasando ahora a una expresion de tristeza- puedo entender que sientes Sheena.. yo tambien me sorprendi.. pero quien debe estar pasandola peor eres tu...

- Lloyd..esque yo..no entiendo..el estaba muerto... y en casi un año que aparece vivo y caminando ya tiene prometida? o... es que ya la tenia.. y-y-y no nos lo habia dicho.. o...o...

-Sheena calmate...- Lloyd la vio- es verdad, nadie lo entiende, ni siquiera la profesora Sage... no te preocupes...saldra todo bien!

-Como que saldra bien Lloyd!- Sheena se paro- que no lo entiendes!! EL-tiene-una-PROMETIDA!! con la que se casara no se cuando!! y yo!!!...yo...yo...

-Tu lo amas...- Sheena abrio sus ojos

- Geez.. soy tan obia...- se dejo caer en las escaleras para sentase nuevamente

- No te pongas en ese plan Sheena... estoy seguro que si el recordara todo..

-Pero no lo recuerda

-Ejem!.. si lo recordara todo... recordaria sus sentimientos hacia ti- Sheena lo vio incredula- o vamos no me digas que no te dabas cuenta- nego con la cabeza- vaya! y a mi me dicen distraido!- Sheena sonrio un poco

-Si.. tienes razon- Lloyd tambien sonrio

-Ves? es mejor una sonrisa de verdad que una fingida Sheena

-Gracias Lloyd...- Sheena se acerco a el y lo abrazo, cosa que el respondio

-Lloyd...Lloyd!! Llo...- Colette vio como los dos estaban abrazados y... - Lloyd y Sheena... besandose?...- Colette sintio como una presion en su pecho se hizo presente.. cerro sus ojos azules para sacar sus alas.. y volar algo lejos de ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta

- Gracias Lloyd.. no se como estaria ahorita de no ser por tu ayuda- Dijo Sheena separandose de aquel abrazo

-De nada Sheena- dijo sonriendo como siempre- bueno sera mejor que regresemos y Sheena..- ella lo vio- por favor no te pongas triste.. a los demas tambien los preocupaste...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Colette, despues de haber volado por la cuidad entera, salio de Meltokio y se dirigio a una parte de la orilla del mar ((o no se que sea segun yo si lo es)) para guardar sus alas y dejarse caer sentada en la arena

Lloyd.. tu..quieres a Sheena??- Colette agacho su mirada- no..no puede ser.. el..estubo apunto de besarme la otra vez... no puede querer a Sheena... no... ademas...yo lo conosco mas... y el a mi... somos amigos de la infancia! tambien estubimos juntos... en el viaje de la regeneracion del mundo...peleamos juntos y...- alli recordo las peleas- Sheena es mas fuerte que yo... claro.. ella...- una sombra o humo negro se acercaba a Colette- ella... invoca a los espiritus... ella ya.. es la lider de Mihuzo... ella... ella...

_¨ Es mejor que yo...¨ _

La sombra se hizo mas grande justo detras de Colette, la cual vio un poco el reflejo en el mar ((como estaba anocheciendo no lo distinguia muy bien)) sin darle mucha importancia, Colette se paro - Es verdad, Lloyd y Sheena tienen poco de conocerse, de hecho si no hubiera sido por el viaje jamas se hubieran conocido!, que locura!, ademas ella estaba triste a de haber sido.. mi imaginacion...- La sombra empezo a rodear las piernas de Colette- pero... y si en verdad se quieren...?- empezo a rodearla mas- y si... !! que es...!!!- dijo asustada al ver que ya estaba completamente ¨ atrapada en aquel humo negro¨ - que es..!! argh!!!- ese humo empezo a introducirse en el oraculo que tenia en su cuello, en la gema roja, cambiandola a un color morado

- aaargghh!!! ayu..da!!!- Colette apreto el oraculo, tratando de quetarselo, sin exito- Noo..!!! aaahh!- Colette cerro por completo sus ojos, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados y su cabez tambien estaba agachada

- _¨ Um... los humanos son tan faciles de poseer cuando muestran debilidades en su corazon ¨_ - Una silueta aparecio justo detras de Colette, para despues reir un poco y desaparecer, junto con la rubia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota: si si dije que era un beso pero era del angulo que Colette vio siii esos mentados angulos que parecen que es una cosa pero es otra

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oigan...- dijo Lloyd ya al dia siguiente y en la mañana- donde esta Colette? ya se que me levante tarde!!- viendo como Raine se acercaba para regañarlo

- No lo se, no la he visto desde ayer- comento Sheena

- Que raro... yo tambien la ultima vez que la vi fue ayer...

- Tal vez fue a caminar un poco!- dijo Zelos haciendo acto de presencia

-Pero en estos momentos?- pregunto Genis- No es normal, y menos haberse ido sin avisar siquiera

- Pues... ya es hora de irnos...- continuo Sheena viendo todo

-Pero y Colette?

- Si llega le avisare que ustedes ya se fueron, les dire donde estaran esta bien?- comento Selene con una sonrisa- solo diganme donde estaran

- Pues..- Lloyd no se veia muy convencido- iremos a...a...El templo de la Oscuridad... puede que alli encontremos algunas pistas

- Esta bien, nosotras le diremos- Hilda se acerco- no se preocupen

- Esta bien...- Lloyd empezo a caminar- ¨_ Colette donde estas? ¨_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de unos cuandos minutos (bueno casi 1 hora) todos iban al templo de la Oscuridad, cada quien en su Rheairds (incluyendo a Zelos)

- Bien, creo que aqui sera un buen lugar- todos bajaron a unos 2 km del templo

-Oigan... esa persona se parece... a..

-Colette!!- Lloyd corrio al verla- oye donde estabas? Nos preocupaste!! - Colette estaba de espaldas- oye.. eh.. Colette?.. Colette?- la chica solo volteo un poco torciendo su tronco para verlo quedando ella de lado- Colette que te ..?- Lloyd vio como los ojos de la rubia ya no brillaban como antes, ahora mostraban un vacio y su expresion era muy diferente

-Colette!!... eh.. te encuentras bien?- dijo Genis preocupado

-Colette..que te paso?- pregunto Lloyd igaul que su amigo acercandose un poco a ella, Colette lo sigui viendo de la misma manera(( para no confundirlos es como cuando ella perdio su alma pero en lugar de los ojos rojos son azules ok)) y levanto un poco su brazo derecho al costado apareciendo un arma en su mano

-Esa es...!

- Pero.. como es posible?!- dijeron sorprendidas Sheena y Raine, al ver que en su mano, aparecio su respectiva Devil Arm (( si es mejor en ingles jiji))

-Colette.. que...- LLoyd no comprendia la situacion mientras que Zelos solo la veia sin comprender nada igual, y Genis que no salia de su impresion

- Muere...

- uh? - todos vieron a Colette, la cual saco sus alas y volando rapidamente hacia Lloyd con su otra mano aparecio su otra devil arm

- Muere!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAAAAAAN LECHE CON PAAAAAAAAAN!!! como la ven!!! ahora la mala es Colette sii ya se las fan me diran de cosas pero es para buena causa al final muahahahahahaha bueno los reviews:

**Zelos69** aa ver dime.. le atinaste a quien era el malo? apuesto que creiste que era Zelos!! jiji bueno continua leyendo espero este cap te haya gustado!!

**Luz-fictiongirl** holaa!!! gracais por tu apoyo!! TT-TT de hecho todos los Colloyd te los dedicare, espero no me mates por este cap. y el que sigue... aaahhh bueno en fin, por favor responde si te gusta o... si de plano ya no le escribo XD

**Jessiai** gracias por tu comentario! sii pronto saldra el cuero de Kratos no te preocupes y con respecto a quien se junte sera una pequeña sorpresita... muahahahahahaha jiji creo que ya me gusto esa risita jiji

**Elisa** holap!!! gracias por el comentario jiji ojala te haya gustado este cap.

Gracias a todos!! por favor dejen review!!! asi ya actualizare mas rapido porque ya ando en vacaciones wiii y soy feliz!!! Por cierto.. ya vieron el OVA? verdad que esta genial?! y mas cuando sale Kratos !!! ♥-♥ sii jiji y tambien el bonus.. yo quiero un maestro como el jajajaja!!!


	4. Todo a la normalidad

- Holaaa!! si molestando otra vez!! muahahahahahahahahahaha ok me emosione jiji n.nU en fin, aqui el otro cap. muuy dramatico, demasiado cursi para mi jiji en fin, espero les guste, ya sabes **LUZ-FICTION GIRL** este Colloyd esta dedicado a ti! n-n!!!

ok sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Despues de unos cuandos minutos (bueno casi 1 hora) todos iban al templo de la Oscuridad, cada quien en su Rheairds (incluyendo a Zelos)_

_- Bien, creo que aqui sera un buen lugar- todos bajaron a unos 2 km del templo_

_-Oigan... esa persona se parece... a.._

_-Colette!!- Lloyd corrio al verla- oye donde estabas? Nos preocupaste!! - Colette estaba de espaldas- oye.. eh.. Colette?.. Colette?- la chica solo volteo un poco torciendo su tronco para verlo quedando ella de lado- Colette que te ..?- Lloyd vio como los ojos de la rubia ya no brillaban como antes, ahora mostraban un vacio y su expresion era muy diferente_

_-Colette!!... eh.. te encuentras bien?- dijo Genis preocupado_

_-Colette..que te paso?- pregunto Lloyd igaul que su amigo acercandose un poco a ella, Colette lo sigui viendo de la misma manera(( para no confundirlos es como cuando ella perdio su alma pero en lugar de los ojos rojos son azules ok)) y levanto un poco su brazo derecho al costado apareciendo un arma en su mano_

_-Esa es...!_

_- Pero.. como es posible?!- dijeron sorprendidas Sheena y Raine, al ver que en su mano, aparecio su respectiva Devil Arm (( si es mejor en ingles jiji))_

_-Colette.. que...- LLoyd no comprendia la situacion mientras que Zelos solo la veia sin comprender nada igual, y Genis que no salia de su impresion_

_- Muere..._

_- uh? - todos vieron a Colette, la cual saco sus alas y volando rapidamente hacia Lloyd con su otra mano aparecio su otra devil arm_

_- Muere!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Colette se acerco a Lloyd rapidamente, y el simplemente la veia completamente sorprendido

-Lloyd! muevete!!!- Genis grito observando qeu su amigo no hacia nada- LLOYD!!- el chico reacciono y saco sus espadas, para ponerlas como defensa

-Colette?! que te pasa?! uh?- la chica dio un ¨ brinco¨ hacia atras - Colette... tus..ojos...

Atras de Colette se formaba una sombra- Lo sabes..no es asi?... la debilidad es facil de manipular- dijo una voz- y mas con ella...

-Ella? QUE LE HIZISTE?!- Colette nuevamente ataco a Lloyd, mientras que el solo se defendia

-Que hacemos Raine?!- grito desesperado Genis

-N-no lo se! n-nunca crei que esto pasaria!

-Y si la paralizamos?- ambos Sage voltearon a verla

-Puedes hacer eso Sheena?

-Claro, tengo un pergamino

-Que esperas?! Hazlo!

-Ya voy.. qeu geniuda Raine..- Sheena se puso en su posicion

-Que va a hacer exactamente?- pregunto Zelos

-Va a paralizar a Colette... con eso podran hablar con ella, o saber que pasa..

-Muy bien! Colette.. lo siento..- Sheena lanzo el pergamino, Colette volteo y vio como dicho papel iba hacia ella

-NO!!- Lloyd corto el pergamino antes de que llegara a ella- Esta siendo manipulada! no le hagan daño!

-Pero Lloyd...

-Nada!!- respondio el- no es ella misma!!

-Asi es Lloyd.. no es ella misma- dijo nuevamente la voz- y todo por una debilidad del corazon.. que bien no?

-Debilidad del corazon? a que te refieres?!

-Ja! en serio eres un tonto... piensa bien!

-A ver a ver, yo no entiendo!- dijo Zelos

- En serio, y eran los heroes de ambos mundos? vaya, en fin, ya que eres tu estimado Lloyd, te explicare... resulta que tubo una experiencia por asi decirlo poco agradable para ella... pero a mi me beneficio, cambie esos sentimeintos, e hize que su confucion, odio y resentimento de esos momentos la invadieran, siendo mas facil para mi apodererme de su corazon- Lloyd apreto los puños- claro,claro, que puede entender quien causo esto!!- Colette nuevamente se lanzo hacia Lloyd

-Lloyd muevete!- grito esta vez Sheena, con el pergamino listo

-No! yo lo arreglare!!- Lloyd vio a Colette, la cual lo ataco

-Ah! Sheena volteo a otro lado

-No puede ser.. Lloyd..Colette... no puedo soportarlo!- Genis saco su Kendama

-No Genis!, Lloyd tiene que solucionarlo, escuchaste a esa voz, al parecer algo hizo Lloyd..y..

-Ahh!!- todos voltearon y vieron a Lloyd, el cual tenia herido ahora un brazo

-Lloyd!!!

-Colette...- dijo con voz cansada- lo siento...- Lloyd guardo su espada y abrio como pudo los brazos en cruz- tanto deseas hacerme daño?... entonces hazlo...

-QUE?!- gritaron Genis y Sheena- Lloyd que te pasa?! - Colette se acerco peligrosamente a Lloyd con su arma en alto

-Genis..entiende..he lastimado...ala.. persona que mas quiero...- Colette se paro en seco

-Que? que haces niña! atacalo!!- Colette, que tenia el brazo a la altura del rostro bajaba con difucultad el arca, haciendo un gran esfuerzo- ATACALO!!- Lloyd vio esa escena, y abrio sus ojos de par en par cuando vio que una lagrima salio de los ojos sin brillo

-Colette... tu no lo deseas realmente..?- Lloyd se acerco a ella y la abrazo un poco- perdoname...- Colette cerro sus ojos al tiempo que trataba de abrazarlo de la misma manera

-...Llo...yd...- el chico sonrio al ver nuevamente el brillo normal en los ojos de la rubia

-Eres la misma Colette... me ale..gro..- Lloyd cerro sus ojos para despues caer inconciente

-NO! Lloyd!- Colette lo sostubo mientras los demas fueron a su ayuda

- Puro lloyd y Colette.. ya me hartaron- dijo Zelos cruzando sus brazos

-Es que no lo entiendes- dijo Genis- elos se han querido desde hace mucho, y no lo demostraban...

-No te preocupes Colette, yo lo curare..- Raine vio a los chicos y despues sonrio, haciendo aparecer su baculo de cristal ((ese fue el que mas me gusto XD))

-Profesora Sage...

- Colette ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Sheena con una sonrisa- que te ocurrio, en serio tan enojada estabas?- la rubia agacho su mirada

-aargh!!- los presentes voltearon a ver el origen del sonido- maldicion, sabia uqe tenia que matarte a ti primero!!- Colette abrio sus ojos asustada- ahora, el es el debil, me conformare con su cuerpo

-No!- dijo Colette abrazandolo- no dejare que a el le hagas lo mismo!!

-Que haras para evitarlo niña?- dijo nuevamente la sombra

-Nosotros tambien podemos!- Genis y Sheena se pusieron enfrente cada quien su respectiva arma

-Jum.. no me harian nada- la sombra empezo a rodearlos a todos especialmente a lloyd y Colette, la cual abrazo con fuerza al chico

- ¨ no.. no quiero que le pase nada malo a Lloyd...a el no...no despues de...¨ Ahh!! - La voz empezo a reir todos haciand intentos de eliminar aquella oscuridad, sin exito

- Ahora... todos ustedes estaran a mis servicios... y sobretodo sus...

-GUARDIAN!! - Un campo de fuerza los rodeo a todos, pero no era el que normalmente tenian, sino uno que ahora emanaba una luz muy brillante

-Argh! que es esto!- la sombra se alejo de ellos, Zelos seguia viendo fijamente aquella nueva sombra, tratando de ver quien era, todos voltearon a ver a Colette, la cual estaba sorprendida

-No fuiste tu?- dijo Sheena- eres la unica que puede hacer uno de estos!

-S-si.. pero no tan grande.. y poderoso como este!!

- No sera aquel tipo?- dijo Zelos apuntando a aquel sujeto

- ¨ Aquel tipo ¨ ?- todos voltearon a ver aquella figura

- !!! - todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, Raine se levanto dejando a Lloyd con la rubia y abrio sus labios diciendo un leve:

- ...Kratos...

-!!!- el grupo miro atento a Kratos, el cual estaba dandoles la espalda, con una mano estirada hacia alfrente y con semblante serio

- Estan todos bien?- dijo volteandose y viendo al grupo

-S-si...- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Kratos vio a Lloyd

- Luz... que tanto haces..- pregunto a una chica de cabello y ojos cafes, piel morena y un traje color naranja con un cinturon cafe grueso y una espada en su cintura

- Eh.. esque... corres muy rapido y claro que me canso despues de el tramo que..

-Luz!- grito Kratos- haz lo que debes...- despues miro al frente

-Uh... hai hai...- le saco la lengua- vaya tipo siempre ordenandome... yo prefiero darle unos buenos rajones con la espada

- Hazlo ahora..- dijo ahora con un tono mas frio de lo acostumbrado en el (( yo baba!! )) Luz se acerco a el sacando una piedra con un simbolo en la parte central, la sombra que ahora tomaba una forma parecida al espiritu Shadow ( pero con cabello largo un un vestido solo se notaba la forma ok ) grito al tiempo en que Luz sacaba esa piedra, y desvanecia poco a poco

- Wow...- dijeron Sheena y Genis, Luz guardo la piedra y volteo a verlos son una sonrisa

- Estan todos bien?

- Si..- dijeron nuevamente

-Kratos.. como es posible?- Raine se acerco a el un poco, Kratos volteo a verla

- Raine.. siendo tu me sorprende que no lo sepas- Raine bajo la mirada algo avergonzada

- Wow... hola bella dama!- dijo Zelos a un lado de Luz

- Kratos, vaya, que bien que regresaste!!! lastima que Lloyd...- Sheena volteo a verlo, el cual aun yacia en los brazos de Colette

- No me sorprende de el...- Kratos sonrio un poco y se acerco a Lloyd - quien le hizo la herida fuiste tu Colette..cierto?- Colettte abrio sus ojos para despues agachar su mirada

-H-hai.. fui yo... pero

-No importa eso! - todos voltearon a ver a Luz - la justicia gano al mal! mientras haya personas que esten del lado del bien el mal jamas podra vencer! como es costumbre!! jajaja!! - todos se le quedaron viendo, Kratos solo suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese discurso

-Y tu eres...?

- Oh lo siento, soy Luz Evatililla!! pero con Luz me basta

- Luz eh?- dijo Zelos- prefiero decirte ¨ hermosa salvadora y.. aaahhh!!- Sheena lo agarro de la oreja alejandolo de ella

-Tonto mujeriego ya empezaste!!!- Luz sonrio

- Y bien? Raine puedes curar a mi hi... a Lloyd?

- Eh? ahh.. si enseguida lo curo...- Raine que ya tenia su baculo en la mano, fue con Lloyd

- Kratos... como volviste?

-Este no es buen lugar para hablar.. vamos a otro lugar...

/-/-/-/-/ De regreso en Meltokio y en un Hotel /-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Lloyd ya esta curado, si gustan pueden pasar a verlo- Raine salio un poco de la habitacion, los demas entraron

-No se porque esperamos afuera si siempre nos curaban enfrente de todos...- replico Genis

- Cuando va a despertar Profesora Sage?- pregunto una preocupada Colette

-Supongo que unos minutos mas, y tu Colette necesitas que te cure tambien?

-No.. yo.. estoy bien, gracias...- Luz veia muy entretenida todo eso

- Kratos, ellos son los que me contaste verdad? - Kratos asintio- wow... por fin los conosco aunque el no me contaba mucho sobre ustedes... lo poco que se, me da una idea de lo grandiosos que son - termino conn una sonrisa que le brillo la dentadura

- Eh.. pues...- Genis se le quedo viendo

- Urgh...- Lloyd se movio un poco

-Lloyd!- dijeron Colette, Genis y Sheena, el chico abrio un poco los ojos

- Que.. pas... COLETTE!! donde esta?!- dijo levantandose de golpe

-aqui estoy Lloyd... - el chico sonrio y la abrazo, colette se puso roja

- Em.. creo que... esperamos afuera...

-Pero..! - respondio Genis

-Pero nada! ellos tienen que hablar!- Sheena agarro a Genis y a Zelos el cual iba a replicar tambien y los saco de la habitacion, Kratos (a quien Lloyd no habia visto) salio tambien seguido de Raine y Luz

- Estas bien verdad Colette? ya eres la misma... que bueno...- Colette se separo

-Lo siento Lloyd... no debi...

- la persona que debe disculparse soy yo.. no se que hize, pero perdon si? me disculpas?

- Pero Lloyd...- el chico la callo con un dedo en su boca

- Shh... no.. esta bien... debi haber hecho algo que realmente te hizo enfurecer- sonrio- espero no volverlo a hacer..- Colette lo vio y se acercaba lentamente a el cosa que Lloyd imito ambos inconsientes de lo que hacian- no quiero... lastimar a la...- acercaron sus rostros - persona que... - ambos cerraron sus ojos - que amo...

-!!! - colette abrio sus ojos de golpe y se separo - que.. dijiste?- dijo sorprendida, Lloyd sonrio de manera tierna

- Que te amo.. Colette..- Lloyd tomo el rostro de la rubia que estaba completamente roja y son mas...

la besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

wiii otro capitulo terminado jiji en fin, espero les haya gustado! ahora respondere el... review TT-TT malos! pedire minimo 5 review para continuar con el fic o de plano diganme que ya no escriba TT-TT

Luz-fictiongirl: holas!! como estas.. espero hayas leido lo de arriba en fin, espero te haya gustado el fic, y como no sabi el apellido de Luz pues.. le puse uno XD dime si esta bien asi como puse al personaje, si es si dime y si es no.. tambien XD


End file.
